


december twenty seventh

by ThatOddHaystack



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:22:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOddHaystack/pseuds/ThatOddHaystack
Summary: len wakes up on his birthdayshould have posted this on the twins bday but i forgot about posting it until now, whoops





	december twenty seventh

**Author's Note:**

> my hc for vocaloids is that they are Ridiculously Human Robots that function somewhat like idols, although the less popular ones have side jobs to pay the bills. len has mild depression & is kind of tired of idol work. rin's doing her best to keep her spirits high

"It's my birthday" was his first thought on waking.

It didn't bring him any joy, however. To him his birthday was just another day, another mark on the faded calendar tacked on his wall. He would be replacing it soon with one for 2018, and that through brought him more excitement than his birth.

He rolled out of bed, figuring his twin would be up and about already, preparing for some celebration for later tonight. He didn't really want to celebrate, but she always threw herself into these types of events with enough energy to make up for his lack of it.

Why did he even keep track of his birthday? he wondered while going through the motions of getting ready for the day. His body didn't age, he wasn't sure his mind aged either, and his birthday was asynchronous from both of those processes anyways. How old was he, honestly? Trying to bring it up in his memory just told him he was "old enough". His id was worn beyond legibility but he never got turned down at bars. Maybe his age was manufactured too.

He had played everything from a precocious 12 year old to a cocky 26 year old, and things beyond that. His personality was moldable to the situation, to the point where he wasn't sure sometimes who he was when he didn't have a script to read. He wondered if his twin ever thought the same things.

He stumbled out to their small kitchen and dining room area, grunting a "good morning" to his twin who was in front of the oven, stirring several pots worth of food.

She chirped a greeting back at him, cheery as ever. He sat down at the dining table and she wordlessly handed him a bowl of rice and a carton of natto, same as he always has. He knew that she didn't really care for the stinky soybeans, but she always made sure to keep the fridge stocked for him.

"Happy birthday, Rin" he said in between bites of breakfast.

"Happy birthday, Len," she said, throwing him a smile over her shoulder.

Rin was in her cooking phase now, he noted. The android cycled in and out of hobbies like the weather, gardening being her most recent as evident by the unkempt boxes of dirt sitting on the patio right now. Sometimes Len wondered if her constantly shifting interests were just an attempt to keep her distracted when they weren't working. Keep her from ending up like him.

Rin sat across from him, holding two cups of coffee and a plate of toast. Black coffee for her, creamer only for him.

He took the cup in his hands, looking out the window to the crowded streets below. Even if today didn't feel special to him, he could acknowledge that it was special to so many others. He imagined checking his P.O. Box today to an overflowing amount of letters and gifts and a small smile quirked across his face.

"Is that a smile?" Rin asked, looking at him expectantly.

He snapped out of his daydream. "I guess it is..." he said, trailing off.

Even if he didn't feel anything towards his birthday, he could still feel happy for those whom it did have meaning.


End file.
